


Following Instinct

by goingtothetardis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: (I'll make it up to you later TARDIS I promise), Against the console, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Growly!Doctor, Kissing, PWP, Prompt Fic, Rose pov, hints of alien biology, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: Rose faces the most welcome surprise of her life when the Doctor choses to follow his instincts.





	Following Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> A few weeks ago, I received an anonymous prompt on Tumblr: “ Okay.. This is new.” 9/Rose if you're in the mood for that? :)
> 
> Turns out I am ABSOLUTELY in the mood for that. This is basically pure filth, so Happy Sunday Funday, everyone!
> 
> Unbeta'd. (So please let me know if there's a body part where it shouldn't be, lmao.)

Rose gasps in surprise as the Doctor takes her arms and spins her around so she’s leaning firmly against the console. In one smooth movement, he leans down and presses his lips to hers. 

All thoughts of bewilderment are easily shoved to the side as his lips move intently against hers, as though he knows exactly what he wants and isn’t going to waste another minute without it. And Rose doesn’t mind in the slightest, showing him just how much she wants this, too, as she grabs onto the lapels of his jacket and enthusiastically responds to his kiss. 

All too soon, Rose is light headed and out of breath, and when she pulls back for much needed air, she can’t help but gaze at the Doctor in slightly dazed wonder. “Okay… This is new.” 

“‘M trying not to think it through,” he says, panting slightly as he rests his forehead against hers. “Just decided to follow instinct.”

Rose’s eyes widen in surprise. “Okay…” A tongue-touched smile spreads across her face as she moves her hands to link around the back of his neck. She plays with the short hair there for a moment before letting her fingers trail up to tease the outer edge of his ears. Under her ministrations, the Doctor shudders. “Feel free to follow any other instincts you might have.”

“Like this?” The Doctor shifts his stance to press his leg between her thighs, and Rose bites back a moan as he nudges the seam of her trousers against her clit, which grows more sensitive with each passing moment.  

Rose closes her eyes with a groan and slips her hands to the hem of his leather jacket and under his jumper until they rest on the solid musculature of his back. He jerks at her touch but responds by stealing her breath again in another searing kiss. 

The Doctor’s hands move from her hips and up her sides until he brushes them lightly over her breasts, and her body lights on fire at his intimate touch. It’s not a surprise to her that within mere minutes of his hands on her body, her entire being screams for more, calling out to this barmy alien who stole her heart ages ago. 

When his thumbs graze over her nipples, Rose can’t help but shift her pelvis so she rubs herself over the Doctor’s leg. She’s fairly certain he can feel the heat of her core despite the layers between them, and all of a sudden, Rose is desperate for his touch on her bare skin. 

“Doctor, if you’re…” His mouth travels from her lips and down her jaw, and he sucks gently on her pusle point, forcing all words from her mind. She tries again, panting slightly. “If you’re… serious about this, I don’t want to mess around. I need you  _ now. _ Not like this, but…” She pauses and grapples with his leather jacket for a second to pull it off his shoulders. 

His ice-blue eyes bore into hers and he growls deep in his throat when removing the garment from his body requires him to momentarily take his arms off her breasts. The sound sends a rush of heat straight to her core. 

Once the jacket is removed, the Doctor’s hand replaces his leg between her legs, and he cups her there, no doubt feeling her arousal through layers of clothing. When he steps even closer and pushes his length against her abdomen and squeezes his hand against her clit, she falls apart. 

“ _ Doctor! _ ” she shouts, and buries her head against his chest as waves of pleasure rock through her. Under any other circumstance, she’d be humiliated for coming so quickly, but this is the  _ Doctor,  _ and she’s been dreaming of his hands on her body for months, now. Ever since he played that instrument in VanStatten’s bunker, to be exact.  

“Rose,” the Doctor growls against her ear as he makes quick work of unbuttoning her trousers. Rose helps as best as she can, kicking off her shoes, then her trousers and knickers, as they share sloppy kisses and undress each other in a frantic and clumsy manner. 

Rose peels the Doctor’s jumper off, a fantasy of hers for  _ ages, _ and allows herself a moment to admire the muscular planes of the Doctor’s chest. Men with bodies like the Doctor had never really been her type, but he’s doing a  _ damn _ good job at converting her. Perhaps it’s just the Doctor and everything he is and stands for, plus his unconventionally rugged good looks, that make him more attractive to her than anyone else ever could be. 

The Doctor is more successful at removing her clothes before she’s able to divest him of his, and she smirks when he takes a moment to suck a taut nipple between his lips and trace his hands over her torso. The smirk quickly turns into a pleased moan. Skin on fire and core aching to be filled by him, Rose somehow manages to shove him gently away and points sternly at his feet. “Boots.  _ Now.” _

Flashing a bright grin at her, the Doctor bends down to unlace his boots, and when he stands again, Rose reaches for his trousers, deftly unclasping his belt and button. Without wasting time, Rose shoves his trousers and pants down his legs, and whimpers when the Doctor stands tall, revealing himself to her for the first time. 

“Fuck,” she says, licking her lips, and despite the temptation to make him lose control with her mouth, her need to have him inside her wins the argument inside her head. Still though, she reaches out and gently traces his length, which is surprisingly similar to a human male’s, and he pulses under her fingertips. 

“Oh,” she says, looking up to the Doctor and blushing. “That’s…”

“New?” he asks, smirking as he echoes her earlier thought. “Mostly like a human male, me, but there are some differences I think you’ll find… enjoyable.” 

Rose knows the Doctor senses her arousal when a rush of wetness heats her core and his nostrils flare. Rose holds out her hand and tugs him close, and he comes to her readily. 

The soft kiss they share quickly turns desperate, and exploring hands leave hot trails over each others’ bodies. The Doctor’s fingers travel lower and lower until in one smooth movement, he slides them through her folds, causing her to cry out. If her need is anything like the Doctor’s, which she can feel pressing and pulsing intently into her side, they need to move things along before she comes again at only his touch. 

The Doctor’s touch continues to pull her higher and higher, and finally, she places her hand on his with a strangled cry of his name. “Please,” she says. “Fuck me.”

“As you wish,” the Doctor growls, and spins Rose around so she’s bent over at the console. He trails her fingers down her spine and gently nudges her legs with his knee to spread her feet apart. 

_ Oh God. Yes.  _

A moment later, he’s there, sliding between her folds, and then he’s inside her, filling her deep. They both cry out at the sensation, and though he stills against her so she can adjust to his size, the gentle pulsing of his cock inside her ramps her up further. Rose grips the console until her knuckles are white, and pants as the Doctor starts moving. 

“Oh fuck!” she grunts, and she knows she won’t last long. She’s been keyed up for months, now, filled with never ending fantasies about the Doctor’s talented fingers and lithe body, and now that he’s here –  _ they’re here _ – finally together, well…

The sounds of sex fill the console room, and Rose’s orgams builds quickly. The Doctor pulsing inside her hits a spot she never even knew she  _ had,  _ and when he reaches around to cup her breasts with one hand and caress her clit with the other, she clenches hard around him as stars explode behind her eyes. 

Rose falls forward toward the console, but the Doctor grabs her hips and keeps her from crashing as he cries out her name and he loses himself inside her. Several moments pass before the tremors of their orgasms dissipate, and when Rose almost collapses to the ground when her legs give out, it causes the Doctor to slip out of her abruptly. 

“Oi, now, none of that,” the Doctor says, catching her by the armpits and hoisting her up. With one strong arm wrapped around her, he pulls her back to his side and gives her a soft smile. 

“Hello,” she says, feeling her cheeks flush as the reality of everything they’d just shared together rushes to the forefront of her mind. 

The Doctor grins, the daft smirk she loves so much, and bends down to kiss her lips. “So good, I swept you off your feet.”

Rose laughs. “Git,” she says without any ill intent, and smacks his chest lightly. “But yeah, I suppose you did.” 

The Doctor stands up a little taller and puffs out his chest. “Told you I was impressive.”

With a roll of her eyes, Rose moves from his side to gather her clothing thrown haphazardly across the grating, but as walks, she’s reminded of the less glamorous bits of shagging. She makes a face. 

“What’s wrong, Rose?” 

“It’s, um, well–” She blushes, but meets his eyes. “I need to clean up. ‘S all a bit messy.”

The Doctor nods in understanding. “Could do with a bath, me. What d’you say, Rose?”

Rose smiles. “Sounds fantastic, Doc–” she says but is abruptly cut off when the Doctor scoops her up in his arms and strides out of the console room like a man on a mission. 

He’s full of surprises, her Doctor, but Rose can’t help the flutter of excitement in her heart as she considers this new adventure they’ve just embarked on. It’s bound to be just as mad as unpredictable as their life already, and she can’t wait. 

Like she said months ago, it’s always better with two. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at goingtothetardis.tumblr.com!


End file.
